


少年犯

by barbiedollisundercontrol



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedollisundercontrol/pseuds/barbiedollisundercontrol
Summary: 少年犯杀害生父后继母寻找不义警察为他求情





	少年犯

少年犯A七岁的时候目睹了生母因承受不了家暴被父亲逼死的场面，母亲选择割开颈动脉流血而死，因为经历了漫长的母亲死去的过程，长生巨大的心理创伤成为失去同理心的人。父亲从此把他当作替代品长期性侵，在他十四岁要发育时逼他开始服用生长抑制剂和激素，让他仍然保持孩童的样子而不是变成男人。

十六岁的时候A开始真正进入青春期，因为发育成为美丽的少年父亲对他失去兴趣，反而道貌岸然地娶了新的妻子。继母B是一个懦弱温柔的女人，母爱泛滥，她是唯一看出A的孤僻怪异之处的人，总想要治愈A的心理创伤，她保持远超于常人的母爱与耐心，甚至做到比真正的母亲更母亲的地步。

A在B的面前全心全意扮演全优少年，阳光开朗，热爱动物。每年开春都会为院子里在冬天死去的小鸟哭泣，继母因此更加疼爱他和他一起给小鸟造了墓碑。继母本身是非常热爱小动物的人，养了七只小狐狸。A把七只小狐狸分尸后拼成一只小狐狸在继母的生日寄给了继母，上面还写了卡片“找到你的宝宝们吧。”

B当然不是傻瓜，反而是聪明异常的女人。她当然发现了这个孩子的诡异之处，却一直相信他本性不坏，只是受到了伤害。B因为七只小狐狸的事痛苦异常大病了一场，她是一位弦乐音乐家，有一双白净修长的手，并且赖以为生。

在夏夜避暑的秋千，A总是在漫天星辰下在继母的木吉他声里入睡。在继母面前暴露本性后，A开始迷恋继母的身体，在继母洗澡的时候撬开门逼迫继母和他做。总是会哭着求继母满足他，就像一个邪恶又无措的真正可怜之人。继母不是不会痛，而是从来不会恨。相反在这种满足无当要求的过程里获得了充满耻辱的满足。

在一次父亲向继母的施暴过程里，A蓄意杀死了父亲，这是谋划已久的蓄意杀人。父亲在强奸继母的过程中被A杀死，他被警察带上车，在警车的后视窗里还能看见继母身上沾满生父的血液，这个相貌平平的女人，终于有异常动人的时刻。

十六岁的少年A被以蓄意杀人罪起诉，一判是两年在少管所中服刑，然后再去监狱无期徒刑。主理这件案子的警官C，是传闻中的不义警察。因为长相突出，行事轻浮，总是有许多桃色绯闻，被传说是利用职位某私利的警察。

B知道不是这么一回事，因为C是她的大学初恋。因为她嫌弃C只是一个穷困的警校生，而自己已经在古典乐圈小有名气而分手。C虽然总是一副嬉皮笑脸吊儿郎当的样子，但是是一个极有原则的正义警察，他会利用职位谋取油水小恩小惠，但绝不会包庇谋杀犯。他并非不义警察。

B专门找了初恋情人进行身体贿赂，像妓女一样恳求他把儿子的指控改为正当防卫。C头一次同意了初恋情人的要求，放弃了自己的原则。B在威胁他时说，“你能说你没有收过贿赂？既然你并非完全的正义，你的原则就并无意义。”C说不是这样，如果世界上有很多非黑即白的事就好了，但是人不是这的。

少年犯A被释放后回到家中的当夜，用谋杀父亲的刀，插进母亲的手掌把她钉在床板上强奸。他掐着母亲的脖子质问她，“你凭什么认为你配救人？你的爱配救人吗？爱难道就能救人吗？”

警官C在工作日的第一天收到了初恋情人遍体鳞伤，手插着凶器被彻底破坏，再也无法像过去一样弹琴。警官来到家里想要质问少年，却被母亲拦下。B做了C少年时代很喜欢吃的黄油曲奇，因为贫穷当时无法使用大量的黄油，这次放足了料，但是却已经不是当初的味道。

B的手上裹着厚厚的纱布，不咸不淡地回答C的提问包庇自己的继子，“A已经有接受心理治疗，正在努力地康复，我的手是做饭的时候不小心烫伤呢。”

“成为英国最有名的提琴手不是你的梦想吗？现在要怎么弹琴。”

“没有关系，我打算去幼儿园做音乐老师，这样永远平凡地过下去也很好。”

C还记得B在和他分手时候的说辞，言之凿凿插在他的心口，“如果继续和你在一起，我永远也无法成为最有名的小提琴手。”

在C离开B家的时候，A十分乖巧地出来送他，问C“我妈妈的味道好闻吗？”C第一次出去私情殴打了少年犯A，A掉了几颗牙齿，脸上惨不忍睹。B哭着哀求C不要再打了，C在离开前对B说“你没必要这样做我也会帮你，只要你愿意。”

在交往时也是如此，B完全是一个矫情的混蛋女人，常常与C争吵，但是情浓意烈，谁为没有想过离开，在他们分手的时候，C说的最后一句话，“就算分手了，我也会永远在你身边。”


End file.
